The use of continuous insulation is mandated for some climates in the United States by newer energy codes, such as 2012 International Energy Conservation Code (IECC) and 2012 International Green Construction Code. The purpose of continuous insulation is to eliminate thermal breaks that reduce thermal efficiency of insulation placed between framing members such as wall studs.
Siding can be placed over rigid insulation boards or foam that are placed outside of an air barrier (AB)/weather-resistive barrier (WRB). The use of continuous insulation with siding requires the siding to be connected to the to the support or back-up wall behind the AB/WRB. Some ties that pass through the continuous insulation and result in thermal leaks that reduce the efficiency of the continuous insulation.
The present inventor recognized the need for a siding attachment system that reduces thermal bridging where the continuous insulation is transversed. The present inventor recognized the need for a siding attachment system that is less susceptible to deterioration by moisture and weather conditions.
When installing continuous insulation panels, the panels are often installed in complete contact with the AB/WRB on the back-up surface. This prevents proper drainage of water on the exterior face of the AB/WRB. Water can be trapped in the minute gap between the continuous insulation and AB/WRB due to capillary action. This trapped water can cause accelerated deterioration of ties and other components.
The present inventor recognized the need for a siding attachment system that creates a gap between the continuous insulation panels and AB/WRB. This gap facilitates drainage.
Continuous insulation panels are often installed with adhesive backing to ensure they stay in place. This adhesive backing can impede drainage of water on the drainage plane and can degrade and fail over time under certain circumstances. This adhesive backing will also results in additional labor and material costs.
The present inventor recognized the need for a siding attachment system that can retain the continuous insulation panels in place and eliminate the need to rely on adhesive backing.
The present inventor recognized the need to transfer some compressive force from the siding attachment system onto the insulation to reduce or eliminate the possibility of buckling under compressive loads and to reduce the effective span within the cavity.